


A Smile Just For You

by lazy_bird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bagginshield AU, Biblo Baggins - Freeform, Library AU, M/M, The rest are minor characters - Freeform, Thilbo, bagginshield, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Thorin Oakeshield is an idiot but an idiot in love just the same.He has this huge crush on this guy that comes to the library he works for a few times a week and it never fails his to make his day.Bilbo Baggins is that guy and soon he realizes that the way Thorin acts to other costumes in comparison to him is very different.It's almost like he is... special.This short story is about them and the people around them and how they (voluntary or involuntary) help those two get a bit closer.Wow, seriously they need all the help they can get.





	A Smile Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was asked by nazgul-of angmar at tumblr and finally I have posted it.  
> It took me awhile but it's here!  
> It's going to have two parts because I tried to make it a one-shot but this types of relationships needs a little more work so there is more to come for this two idiots (that I love very much)  
> Also, I couldn't help but add my main ship Barduil and I apologize if you don't ship it. Just bare with it.  
> Thank you!

Thorin was in a very peculiar mood today.  

Ori had to apologize to the people that got either scared or annoyed about Thorin having a glare for a face. It wasn’t like he was angry; no, it was that something didn’t make sense. His arms were crossed and his eyes were focused on a space and when someone would ask something, his eyes would snap at them.  

Cue Ori apologizing. 

Who would think that there would be such a scary guy running the library? 

“Thorin?”  

“Hm?” he grumbled. 

“I-I’m sorry but you are... umm, how do I say this?” Ori fidgeted a bit.  

A hand grabbed Thorin from behind and shook him. 

“You are scaring people!”  

“Shh!” Thorin glared at Dwalin. “I’m doing no such thing,” 

“Lads, please,” the gentle voice of Balin came and grabbed Dwalin and Thorin’s shoulder. “You are _both scaring_  the poor customers,” there was an awkward pause. 

“Sorry...” both of them said.  

“Dwalin, there are a few boxes that need to be put in their place, Ori go and do the last round before closing and Thorin... what’s the matter?”  

Thorin looked away, he didn’t want to admit that there was a particular customer that he was waiting for and was taking his sweet ass time getting there. Not that he was a creep or anything but let’s just say it was love at first sight. Bilbo Baggins was his name—and he knew it because it was in the records. He had to read his name since he was in the system.  

It was a shock too and he sure caused some trouble for the library. Good thing Balin was his relative, otherwise, he would have been fired on the spot.  

He made a kid cry that day.  

Oh Thorin, you poor awkward creature. 

But he couldn’t help it! 

The day was rainy and there weren’t many people. It was slow and all Thorin wanted to do was get to his home, prepare a good ol’ fashion tea and watch the rainfall. But as soon as that door opened and saw that person enter, a little wet, struggling with his umbrella and looking around with those big and curious eyes, Thorin knew... he was fucked. 

Imagine the exaggerated cartoon where a heart is pierced by an arrow. Now replace it with a large bazooka. That was how it felt for him. Boom. 

After that day Thorin made sure to schedule his days whenever the guy came. It wasn’t like he was stalking the guy but just watching him and smile with a big smile made his day and that’s all. Most of their conversation went from, 

“Good evening,” 

“Hm.” 

“I’d like to return this book,” 

“Hm.” 

“Thank you, have a nice day,” 

“Hm.” 

And Thorin had to take a break to get his heart in check. At this point, he was afraid that he was going to have high blood pressure. But it was worth it! 

But back to the present! 

“I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” grumbled Thorin. 

“Well, if my library loses more clients because you can’t control your emotions then we are going to have a problem,” Balin smiled. “Do you want me to voice my concerns with Dis?” 

Thorin got goosebumps. Balin sure can be scary when he wants to be. 

“Gods, no! I’ll... I’ll behave,” 

“Good lad!” and then he left. 

Thorin did reflect on his behavior. All of this for a stupid crush! He should just forget about it. Yes! He was just another guy in a sea of others. It’s not the end of the world! Thorin should just focus on his job and let time pass.  

Just because he didn’t come today doesn’t mean that he will stop coming altogether. 

But what if he really stopped? No. Oh, gods now he made himself sad. If that’s the case then maybe the gods should just take pity on him and let Thorin see that beautiful man one last time. If Mahal would be so merciful as to listen to his request then he would talk to him and even invite him for coffee... well, that would be too much for his heart so let’s just take baby steps. 

 

Thorin looked at the clock and he was pacing back and forth as the minutes ticked by, getting closer to nine. What a foolish dream, Thorin thought. 

A sigh of disappointment escaped his lips as Ori came back with a few people that prefer to stay until late. All of them returned the books that they were using and thanked them for their services. 

“Are you alright, Thorin?” asked Balin as he realized that something was bothering him after all.  

“Yeah,”  

After he scanned the last book, he placed it on the cart full with used books and turned around.  

“Oh, gods... I’m sorry!” the voice came from the door and Thorin’s ears perked up. “I apologize for coming at this hour but I have to return this book.” 

He was here! He came! Thorin could feel his neck and ear get warm and his mouth dropped open. Balin cleared his throat and shook his head.  

“Stop looking at the poor lad and help him,”  

Balin’s nudge was all that it took to bring Thorin back to reality.  

The guy looked a little bit desperate and a little bit spooked. Thorin must have been making quite the face. But he was just nervous and a little spooked himself... 

  _Mahal? You are_ _real... you bastard_ _! Stop playing with my feelings like that!_  

“I really am sorry,” repeated, now he was avoiding his eyes.  

“It’s alright,” The guy looked at him, surprised that he was talking to him. “happens to the best of us,” 

And then Thorin gave a smile, a sweet and relieved smile. Wow, he really did like this guy but what was he going to do with all these feelings? The last thing he wanted was to creep him out.  

“R-Right,” Thorin noticed that the Bilbo’s ears were getting a bit red. From where was he running? “Can I say something weird?” 

 _There is nothing in this world that would make me happier than to hear you say whatever comes to your mind!_  Thorin screamed in his head but he swallowed it and nodded. 

“I thought you hated me or something,”  

Thorin dropped the book out of shock, making both of them jump. As he went to get it, Thorin took a deep breath. Was his face _that scary_? For the love of god!  

When he straightened up, Thorin cleared his throat.  

“What makes you say that?”  The guy shrugged. “It’s actually the opposite—anyway no late fees,” Thorin said really fast. 

“Huh?” 

“No late fees, you are quite lucky I was here,” 

“Oh, right,” the guy chuckled a little bit nervously. “Well, good night,” 

Thorin, this is your chance! You asked Mahal to grant you this opportunity and he delivered; the least you could do is talk to him more! 

“Umm! Wait!” the guy stopped and looked back.  

But then Thorin hesitated. He was raised with his sister’s story of men asking for her name and asking her on dates in the middle of her shift, in the middle of eating a goddamn salad and even walking. He hated that kind of things and he knew that just because the guy was a guy that the rules didn’t apply here.  

Thorin thought of the variables, this guy is going out at night and, until now, he thought that Thorin hated him. Wouldn’t it be weird? Maybe this tiny conversation was enough for him? 

“Oh, you just had a spider—” 

“WHAT!?” 

“But it’s gone now,” 

“Oh... ok,” and then Bilbo left with a sigh of relief. 

As soon as the door closed, Thorin let out a groan and felt how Ori, Dwalin, and Balin patted his back in pity. The earth should just open and swallow him whole. 

“Wow. You really suck,” said Dwalin. 

“Fuck you... I know.” 

 

A few days passed and Thorin couldn’t get their interaction out of his head. There have been a few instances that Ori had caught Thorin smiling to himself and then realizing what was happening and returning to his normal glare self. 

But in those days Bilbo would continue coming as usual but this time things changed. Their interaction would become more open. Not that Thorin was complaining but again, think about his heart! 

“How are you doing today?” asked Bilbo as Thorin scanned the book that he was taking home. 

“Let’s just say I am ready to head home,” 

“You make working at a library sound very tiresome,” 

“Oh, well, working with people is always tiresome,” 

“True but I would love to work at a library, being surrounded by different books all day... wow what a dream,” Thorin gave Bilbo the book but Bilbo made no attempts to leave. 

 “I had the same thought once upon a dream,” Bilbo chuckled and Thorin felt proud of himself. “but the allergies and the people—” 

“You already said that!” again, Bilbo laughed. 

“They are worth mentioning again! Like, the other day,” Thorin leaned over to speak to Bilbo more closely, “I caught some kids reading _Kamasutra,_ ” Bilbo gasped and tried to suppress a laugh. 

“Kids these days are so preconscious,” 

“Bastards if you ask me, they shouldn’t have been in that area and they made a ruckus when they saw me. One of them even threw a book at me as they ran away,” Thorin lifted some strands of loose hairs from his forehead and showed Bilbo the bruise. 

“That must have hurt!”  

Thorin shrugged. 

“I’ve had worse,” 

The suddenly someone cleared their throat and Thorin’s face went from nice to annoyed. His eyes rolled when he saw Thranduil with one of his bushy eyebrows raised and tapping his expensive shoe very impatiently. 

Bilbo moved aside, a little bit taken aback by the sudden man looking down at him and muttered an apology. 

“If you would be so kind as to attend another customer that would be delightful,” 

“What do you want?” 

Thranduil gave him a fake smile and slipped a small paper towards him. Thorin took it and read it. Quickly his face went bright red and grunted. 

“We don’t have these kinds of books,” 

“Just check or do I have to call Balin?” 

Thorin sighed and started typing the titles of the books and sure enough, the library had them. The thing is that they were all in the back room. 

“I need to get them... I’ll be right back,”  

“Why thank you!” 

Thorin prayed that Bilbo would leave and not see him come with a tower of books dedicated to a very particular sexual fetish. Everything was going so well and then this bastard came and ruined it! Thorin had no idea why Bard was with him. Bard was a good man! Love was blind but to what extent? 

But when he came back Bilbo was still there. Some part of him was excited that he waited. Maybe he wanted to continue talking to him? Thorin stopped himself. There was no reason to get his hopes up.  

“Here,” Thorin dropped the books with a sour look.  

“Goodie!” Thorin looked at Thranduil and Thranduil gave him a devilish smile. But then looked to his side, “Oh! You’re still here?” 

Bilbo blushed all of a sudden.  

“Well, look at the time! I have to go! Bye, Thorin.” and then he hurried out. 

Thorin just waved at him slowly, following Bilbo with his eyes. 

“Did I spook him away?” But Thorin’s glare was all it took to answer his question. “I am terribly sorry,” _Bullshit,_  thought Thorin. “He is adorable,” 

“Hm.” 

“Too adorable for you, though,” Thorin flinched a bit but continued working. Thranduil eyed him a bit, this was very amusing. “Have you made a move yet?” No answer. “Maybe I should talk to him,” 

“Why?”  

“Hmm... why not?” 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend? You guys are practically married.” 

Thranduil let out a laugh.  

“It’s funny that you think I am going in that direction. Why do you care, though?” 

“I don’t and you always make everything about that,” Thranduil shrugged. 

“You were always a terrible liar, dear. Anyway, I’ll be taking my leave!” he took his books from the counter. 

“Do us a favor and  _buy_  the books, you pervert,” 

“Why would I do that? I have an excuse to come here and mess with you, also, you sound like such a prude. Look, do me a favor and get laid, yes? I am pretty sure you are pent up and it’s affecting business,” he finished that sentence with a passive aggressive smile. 

Thorin blushed as he clenched his fists.  

This man was always so fucking annoying. Seriously, how does Bard put up with him? What does he see? Another pretty face? 

Also, Thranduil always knew where to poke Thorin. It’s like a superpower or something. He really hopes he doesn’t come back and ruin his chances to talk a little bit more with Bilbo. Those are rare and the last thing Thorin wants is for a meddlesome blonde to come and make it worse. 

 

When Bilbo came back, Thorin had to apologize for Thranduil.  

“That man... I think his mission in life is to make me angry,” 

“Why?” Thorin loved when Bilbo asked questions. It gives him a little bit of hope that maybe he was interested in him or something. The man can only dream. 

Thorin shrugged. 

“We were raised in the same neighborhood. We have always been like cats and dogs and well, it followed us into adulthood. I have this fantasy that one day his card will decline in front of me. It keeps me grounded.” 

Bilbo tried his best not to burst out laughing. Thorin was such an interesting guy if he was being honest. 

“I never would have guessed that you two are childhood friends. He looks like he comes from nobility,” 

“So, you’re saying that I look like a peasant?” 

Bilbo gasped and covered his mouth. His cheeks, his nose, and his forehead went completely red. For a few seconds he stuttered trying to find the words but that only made Thorin chuckle.  

“I—I didn’t mean that you look poor. I just, umm... like me, I’m normal. Erm—umm...”  

Thorin just looked at him with a smile.  

Wow. This crush was something else, huh.  

“It’s fine, Bilbo. I am just messing with you,” Bilbo let out a sigh of relief. 

Then he grabbed Thorin’s hand to get his attention when he, for a moment turned away.  

“I really am sorry. My mouth sometimes has a mind of its own and—” 

Bilbo stopped when he saw that Thorin was looking at their hands. Quickly Bilbo took it back and hid them in one of his cardigan’s pockets.  

“And—And my hand also... also has a mind of its own. I’m sorry.” 

“No—No! It’s fine. I was just caught by surprise.” Thorin tried to play it cool but his heart was racing so fast.  

It was the first time they had touched and it was something else. It was warm and soft and Thorin wanted more. He feared that someday, as the days pass, his feelings will develop more and he wouldn’t have the strength to keep it together. 

The last thing he wanted was to scare Bilbo away. 

And now more than ever since they become somewhat friends? 

“I... I should go,” but Thorin grabbed softly the ends of Bilbo’s cardigan. 

“Hey, you’re ok. You’re fine.” he smiled and Bilbo smiled nervously and nodded. 

Bilbo took a few steps back from the counter and bump into a few consumers that were entering, apologized and left in a hurry.  

 

Someone dropped their heavy coat on the chair in front of Thorin and sat down without asking. Thorin rolled his eyes at the sight of Thranduil. 

“You seem in a bad mood—honey, can I have a cup of coffee with milk and add a shot of hazelnut? Thank you.” 

“Why are you here?” 

 “I am just waiting for Bard.” 

“I see a bunch of empty tables and yet you sat here.” 

“I did. You seem to need some company,” Thorin took a sip of his coffee and continued reading the paper. “Or maybe someone else’s?” 

“What a nasty habit of yours. I am not your source of entertainment.” Thranduil just smirked at that.  

“Anyway, what happened?” 

Thorin ignored him but realized that this man wasn’t going to let it go. 

“Love problems?” 

Thorin grunted. 

“Was it the short fellow? He doesn’t seem the type to break hearts.” 

“He just hasn’t been showing up... lately.” he humbled taking Thranduil by surprise. 

“Oh wow, you have it _bad,_ ” Thranduil leaned back and accepted the coffee with a sweet smile, making the waitress sigh a bit. “Well, you know that people have a thing called  _a life_ , right?”  

“You don’t have to tell me that, I know.” 

“Why don’t you text him?” 

“I don’t have his phone number.” 

“You haven’t asked him that yet? I am very surprised.” 

“Shut up, bushy eyebrows, not everyone can just waltz around and have people give them their number like it’s nothing,” Thranduil twitched at the name he hated since he was a child and raised one of his... well, bushy eyebrows. 

“I, unlike you, am not a coward, midget,”  

“Don’t call me a midget,” 

“Don’t call me bushy eyebrows,” 

“Now, now, guys. I just got here and I don’t need blood next to my coffee,” Both men look up and saw Bard. He kissed Thranduil’s head and sat next to him. “Hi, honey,” but Thranduil just smiled at him. 

“Don’t blame me. I am just trying to give him some love advice,” Bard seemed surprised at that. 

“You? Giving Thorin some love advice? Woah. Maybe I should play the lottery.” Thranduil chuckled and Thorin rolled his eyes. “So, you like someone?” 

Thorin nodded. 

“I don’t blame him. The guy is cute.” 

“A guy?!” 

“Ok, time for me to go,” Thorin got up, went for his wallet and called the waiter but Thranduil raised his hand.  

“My treat.” 

“Ok.” 

“I love how you hesitate,” Thranduil said in a monotone voice.  

Bard ordered and Thranduil decided to pay there. When the waitress passed the card through something went wrong. 

“Sir, it’s declined.” 

“Excuse me? Pass it again.” she did and it did nothing. “Impossible,” 

“Want me to pay?” this time Thranduil was the one who glared at Thorin. He was clearly very amused. 

“Thran, you gave her the wrong card. That one expired.” Thranduil let out a sigh of relief.  

“Right.” 

“Goodbye,” said Thorin with an amused smile and he left. 

He went to get his headphones when he looked at the window and saw Bard pushing a strand of blonde hair over Thranduil’s ear. His cheeks went a little pink and he looked at Bard very tenderly.  

“Yeah, I am not the only one who got it bad.” 

Then he smiled and thought that he couldn’t wait to see Bilbo and tell him what happened. 

 

Bilbo entered the library and his eyes were looking for a certain man that wasn’t there in his usual spot. For some reason, he felt a little bit... disappointed. He hadn’t gone to the library in a few days because things got a little bit complicated at home. 

As he went to the tables to continue with his readings, he heard someone call him. 

“Psst. Psst. Bilbo.” Bilbo looked and saw Thorin behind one of the shelves and signaling to come over to him. 

“Hey,” Bilbo felt very nervous but very relieved to see Thorin. 

“Hi. Can you follow me for a second?” Bilbo nodded and they went a few shelves back and Thorin got a bit close and Bilbo could feel his heat. “Guess what,” he whispered. 

But Bilbo was feeling too self-conscious and for the first time, Thorin didn’t seem to notice his odd behavior.  

“You won’t believe this but... it happened!” 

“Huh?” 

“I guess Mahal is throwing a few miracles here and there and the card declined!”  

“Your childhood friend’s card?” Thorin nodded. “For real?” he nodded again. 

“Oh, man you should have seen his face! It really did make my day. Got me out of that slump.” Bilbo chuckled feeling a bit better. 

“You really shouldn’t be glad of another person’s misfortune,” he shook his head, still with a smile on his face.  

“You don’t know him as I do. He really is a class A bastard.” 

“You think everyone is a bastard.” 

“Well, not everyone.” Thorin now realized that he was in a tight space with the guy he likes. “I would never think of you as a bastard.” he cleared his throat. 

“Aren’t I lucky,” Bilbo smiled and Thorin couldn’t breathe for a second.  

“Umm... well, I haven’t seen you around much,”  

“Oh! Problems at home,” 

“Oh.” then the air filled with awkward silence for a few seconds. “Well, that was it. I just wanted to tell you,” 

Bilbo felt hot all of a sudden. He knew that the A/C was on but he just felt like his whole body was warming itself up for no reason. Thorin wanted to tell him something with a very excited face. Just him.  

“If something like that happens again, don’t hesitate to tell me,” 

Thorin smiled at him very tenderly. 

“I would never hesitate,” 

 

Bilbo couldn’t concentrate on the reading.  

He usually came to escape a bit the real world and have some quiet where there weren’t many kids running around. Bilbo missed having his apartment all for himself but now he has to take care of his nephew—which wasn’t the problem.  

Frodo was a very well-behaved kid that doesn’t make the slightest noise. Which would be a bit odd. A six-year-old should be making a lot of noise but Bilbo guessed that his cousins and friends do all the noise for him. 

Sometimes he has to take all _four_ of them to his apartment because their parents couldn’t make it on time. Now sometimes he has Mary jumping on the sofa, Pippin opening the fridge every second and Sam crying next to Frodo when one of them played a prank on him.  

It’s true that his life now has become livelier and more interesting but he sure needs his quiet time. 

But then came this man named Thorin. Making him feel things that he has never felt before. Truth be told, Bilbo never had proper friends. The only one he had was an old man that liked to travel and pops up unexpectedly making more ruckus. So, maybe he was mistaking this new friendship with something else because he had never had a proper one? 

Bilbo looked up from his book and noticed that Thorin wasn’t very charming with the other customers. They only got from him was a  _good morning_ or something like that, a nod and their change.  

It almost made Bilbo feel like he was... special. 

And it made him... happy. 

His eyes met Thorin’s and Thorin smiled at him again and waved his fingers from the distance. Bilbo’s heart jumped and looked away quickly.  

Oh... this was definitely not normal. 

 

It was a Saturday night and that was one of the few days that he couldn’t go to his quiet place. Instead, he would take care of his nephew, check if his homework was finished and put him to sleep. Saturdays were fairly quiet.  

But this one Frodo had finished everything and was just sitting by the table, drawing with his big crayons. As he saw his nephew engrossed with coloring the sky in different directions, he dried the last plate and patted his head. 

“What do you say if we go to the movies?” 

Frodo’s eyes lit up. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah! What do you want to see?” 

“Hmm...  _Coco_!”  

“Alright. Go put your shoes and take a jacket.” Frodo ran but then stopped and walked normally. This kid was too self-conscious.  

When they got to the cinema, Bilbo was paying for the tickets when someone called his name. His heart skipped a beat so strongly that it made him a bit dizzy. Thorin looked quite pleased and shocked to see him and he walked towards him. 

“Hi!” 

“Hi...” 

“Umm... how are you?” 

“I’m good, just taking my nephew to see a movie,” Thorin looked down and saw a tiny child hiding behind Bilbo’s legs. Thorin smiled but Frodo just hid further. “I’m sorry, he’s just shy with new people,” 

“That’s alright. I wish mine were shy. They don’t care about personal space.” Thorin rolled his eyes. “They get on your face until you have to notice them,” both of them chuckled. 

“So, what about you?” 

“Oh. Just waiting for some friends.” 

“Let me guess. Thranduil?” 

Thorin let out a sigh. 

“He and Bard are taking me out—it's not important. We are just going to go to a bar and drink a bit,” 

“Sounds fun,” Bilbo felt a little bit jealous. Would they drink a lot? He wondered how Thorin acted with a few drinks in.  

And now that he thought about it, Thorin looked different. The library had a dress code but Bilbo didn’t realize how drastic his style was in comparison. He was wearing a white shirt, an open denim shirt with its sleeves rolled back, dark jeans and some white sneakers. Even his hair. It was up in a messy bun, unlike in work that sometimes it was loose or tied loosely.  

Thorin looked... _amazing._  

“Maybe, the family will be there so it will be fun seeing Thranduil being annoyed by my sister.” again, Bilbo felt jealous. “He can’t handle her.”  

“Uncle?” tugged Frodo. 

“Oh! Right, we better head inside—” 

“Thorin!” called Thranduil and beside him was another tall and handsome man. 

They gathered beside Thorin and they made quite the view. Bilbo couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. Now that he looked at them better, Thorin did look from the nobility.  

“Oh! Well, look who it is!” Thranduil extended his hand and Bilbo took it. “We were never really introduced, I’m Thranduil and I’m Thorin’s best and only friend.” 

“In your dreams.” 

“Bilbo and this is my nephew Frodo,” 

“And this is my—” Thranduil looked down and saw the kid and rearranged his words. “partner in crime, Bard.” 

“Hello.” then Bard leaned over Thranduil and whispered something while looking at Bilbo. It made him feel self-conscious and then Thranduil winked at Bard and smirked.  

Now Bilbo felt more excluded. 

“Well, we have to go. Dis keeps bombarding me with texts... that damned woman,” Thranduil said with a sigh. “Bye, Bilbo!” 

Thorin smiled at Bilbo and walked past him.  

Bilbo couldn’t help but look back and see them walking away. 

Just when he decided to snap out of it, he took Frodo by the hand and both entered. What he didn’t know was that if he had looked a few seconds longer, Bilbo could have seen that Thorin looked back.  

 

When Bilbo arrived at the library, he waited a bit because now he noticed little things. From the glass, he saw how Thorin pushed his hair to the back of his ear, how he scratches his beard when he is in deep thought, how he pouts when he is being scolded and how he never smiles. 

“Excuse me,” said someone and Bilbo excused himself. 

When he entered, Thorin noticed him and smiled so brightly. Bilbo’s felt his chest squeeze and he felt something else. It wasn’t happiness or anything like that. It was something else but he couldn’t place a finger on it.  

This was all new to him and Bilbo didn’t know what to do with this kind of information. 

“Hey,” Thorin definitely treated Bilbo differently. There was no other way to look at it but why? “How are you? How was the movie?” 

“I’m good and it was good. I admit that I cried—Frodo cried a lot though. It took me by surprise. His tears didn’t stop and I kind of panicked.” 

“I bet his parents were quite shocked too,” 

Bilbo’s face dropped for a moment but then picked himself up. He didn’t know how to answer that so he stayed silent and Thorin noticed. It was a heavy topic for him and he hadn’t talked about it with anything, not even Samwise’s father or his other relatives. 

“Bilbo?” 

“I’m the one raising the boy,” Thorin was taken aback by that. A forced smile appeared on Bilbo’s face and he excused himself and went to read some more. 

 

A few hours passed and it was time for Thorin’s lunch break.  

Bilbo was still sitting by the tables, reading but he couldn’t stop thinking about that expression. Thorin knew that there were millions of things he didn’t know about Bilbo and he would do anything just for him to spill at least one drop of whatever was going on inside that brain. 

So, he took a deep breath, grabbed his bag after punching his time card and went to Bilbo. 

“Hey,” he said in a low voice. Bilbo looked up, surprised. “I’m going to my lunch break, do you, perhaps, if you are not too engrossed in your reading, want to accompany me?” 

Thorin being so polite made his heart squeeze so he closed the book and nodded. Going to lunch with Thorin, doing something different made him very but very nervous. Just thinking about how they both would act in a different environment made Bilbo feel like there was a bit of pressure.  

Again, Bilbo didn’t have many friends and this one, for some reason, was very important to him. He wanted to be his best self. 

 

When they arrived at the local café, they sat down and ordered.  

Bilbo couldn’t help but stare at Thorin. He was seeing this man in a new light and there were details that he hadn’t noticed before. Their conversations weren’t that long and usually, Thorin was moving around, doing his job while talking so having him still made it easier for Bilbo.  

“I never got to ask you about how your night went?” 

Thorin let out a sigh and scratched his beard. Just remembering that night gave him a headache. 

“Well, after we left, we went to the bar that I told you about and there we just drank and drank and... drank.” 

“Was there a special occasion?”  

“It was... my birthday,” Bilbo almost choked on his water. 

“Birthday? You said it was nothing important.” 

“It’s really not important,” Thorin chuckled nervously and it pissed Bilbo. More than it should have  

“Nonsense,” he said firmly. “It’s your birthday, of course, it’s very important. You were born and—”  _I got to meet you_ , Bilbo wanted to say but stopped. There is no reason to make this situation awkward. “well... you know,” 

Thorin chuckled at that and Bilbo wiggled his nose (a gesture that Thorin had picked up recently. Apparently, he does that when he doesn’t know what to say anymore.)  

“Well, it’s just me getting older but you’re right. These old bones aren’t what they used to but even so, Thranduil... that bastard. I swear that guy has either no liver or a black hole for a stomach. It’s the only thing he is proud of because that’s the only time he wins against my sister.” 

“You really talk a lot about your friend, huh...” Bilbo took the plate from the waitress and started eating. He really was acting very childish. Probably because he was spending too many times with little kids.  

Thorin didn’t know what to say to that. Did Bilbo not like Thranduil? I mean, that guy really can be unlikable but still...  

“Anyway,” continued Bilbo. “I’ll make sure to remember your birthday,” he smiled. “maybe I can buy you something,” 

Thorin looked away while massaging his neck. 

“Ok,”  

He was _super_  happy. Agh! A present from Bilbo? Thorin would probably build a shrine around it. It could be a freaking eraser and he would never use it. Why must he be so cute! 

And Bilbo is also thinking about the future! Thorin wondered how he would handle being friends for so long when he has these types of feelings towards him. He knew that he was impulsive and a bit aggressive—never to Bilbo. He would rather cut his own arms. But there will be a time where he won’t be able to hide his feelings. 

But now that he was thinking about it... why was he hiding them again? What if Bilbo found him disgusting and never talk to him again? The thought of it sent a shiver down his spine and made him very, very sad.  

And even if Thorin would ask to be still friends that damage would still have been done. No. So far this is good. So far being with Bilbo is enough. This is a problem for future Thorin.  

“What about you? When is your birthday?” 

“In September.” 

“And the day?” Bilbo smiled. 

“Why do you want to know?” if Thorin didn’t know better (and he usually don’t) he would think that this is a form of flirting.  

“Why not?” 

“Well, it’s not important.” 

“Ah! I see what you’re doing.” Bilbo chuckled and shrugged. “Come on, please?” it was tender the way he said it and Bilbo swallowed a bit saliva.  

“The... 22...” Thorin smiled and looked very pleased.  

“That’s in a few months. Do you have plans for that day?” 

“Just staying with Frodo—I can’t do much since it’s a school month.” 

“We can figure something out,” and Bilbo had to stop himself from smiling. 

 

When they finished eating, they kept talking and talking, getting to know each other little by little until Thorin got a phone call from an angry Dwalin.  

“The fuck are you? Get your arse over here!” and then he hung up. 

“Scary,” said Bilbo. 

“Only when cookies aren’t around,” Thorin went to pay but Bilbo placed his hand over his. 

“I got it. It’s my treat. Think of it as my birthday gift.” 

Thorin blushed. He has been doing that quite a lot. 

“I didn’t ask you to come because—” 

“Oh, I know.” but Thorin continued to protest until Bilbo looked at him in such a way that Thorin thought that his heart was going to burst out of his mouth. The only thing he could do was nod and let Bilbo pay.  

Thorin didn’t know that Bilbo could get intense... and he liked that very much. 

 

When they exited, Thorin was trying to come up with a sentence that could not sound weird when asking for Bilbo’s phone number. He really wanted it and at this point, months into their friendship was still something that made his heart beat faster than anything. 

“Thank you again, for paying,” 

“Oh, it was nothing, it’s the least I could do,” Bilbo smiled brightly. 

 _Get it together, Thorin! You can’t rely on Mahal to do everything for you!_  Thorin screamed in his head.  

“Maybe I should—”  _buy you lunch next time? That’s too forward!_   

“Hm?” 

“Umm... maybe next time—” Bilbo was getting confused. “Do you want to grab lunch next time?” Thorin was about to faint but he was brave! Good job! It’s not his phone number but it’s a start! 

“Tomorrow? Oh, I can’t.”  

“Oh! I don’t mean tomorrow, I know you don’t come to the library on those days but whenever, you know? You’re free or hungry or bored. I don’t know. Just hang out? Like, hang out outside of the library as-as buddies.”  

 _As buddies..._  Bilbo couldn’t help but feel that word being a bit out of place for him. He really needs to sit down and go over his feelings more deeply.  

“Sure,” he forced a smile and took his phone. “Let’s exchange digits,” 

 _LORD MAHAL I AM SO GRATEFUL!_  

And they did.  

 

“Would you stop looking at your goddamn phone for one bloody second,” yelled Dwalin as he carried a bunch of boxes to the back room. 

“He got it bad, Dwalin!” yelled Thranduil from the counter. It was past nine so it was ok. 

“Why are you here?” asked Thorin. 

“Waiting for my beloved boyfriend, why? Why are you asking?” 

“Because it’s freaking annoying,” 

“Envy isn’t a good look on you, darlin’. It’s not my fault that I got a boyfriend and you don’t.” 

“Shut up,” 

“I get to hold his hand,” 

“Ugh.” 

“Wake up in the same bed,” 

“Mahal give me strength...” 

“Kiss him and see his erotic face when he—” 

“Bard! You’re here!” Bard entered just in time. “Thank the heavens! Take him!”  

“Aw! But I was having fun!” 

“Come on, babe. We have plans.” Bard chuckled and kissed Thranduil’s cheek. 

“See? This is what you are missing. Text the guy.” 

“Get out,” 

Thranduil shrugged and both of them left.  

It has been a few days and there have been no texts from Bilbo. Thorin knew that it was too early and that they saw each other a few times a week and it wasn’t necessary. Both of them grown-ass men, not teenagers. 

But waiting was kind of thrilling. 

Also, he hated that Thranduil was right. He really wanted to do all those things with Bilbo. Hold his hand, walk together, go on dates, tease each other and just be in their own little words. Oh, wow he really was a teenager. 

Thorin took a deep breath and opened the messaging app and looked for Bilbo’s number. What kind of message should he write? He wasn’t like an expert on the arts of messaging. He always responded late and with single words.  

But for Bilbo, he would put in the effort. 

 **Tuesday**  9:37 pm 

 _Can you believe that I am still stuck at the library?_  

Now it was time to wait.  

There were no dots on the bottom and now Thorin was over analyzing his text. Would have been better if he just said _hey or_  something generic like that, right? 

“For the love of Mahal I will punch you if you don’t help me, Thorin!” screamed Dwalin from the back room and Thorin sighed and left the phone on the counter. 

There was no point in waiting when he just sent another man a text like that. What an idiot! 

But when he came back and took his stuff and walked towards his car, he noticed that there was a message from Bilbo! Thorin could feel his cheeks burning! And his heart—heavy metal has nothing on Thorin Oakenshield’s heart right at this moment. 

 **Tuesday** 10:15 pm 

 _Still?_  

 _What happened?_  

 _Thranduil_ _came over and decided to hang out._  

 _Then_ _Dwalin_ _scolded me_ _for not helping with some boxes._  

 _I am so tired!_  

 _Hahaha that_ _Thranduil_ _fellow likes to mess with you._  

 _Hey, I can grab him from behind and you punch him._  

 _Wow!_  

 _I didn’t know you could be quite aggressive!_  

 _We all know that he needs a good smack once in a while._  

 _You can say that again!_  

 _Hey_  

 _Is that_ _lunch_ _thing still on? I crave for good pasta._  

 **Tuesday** 10:20 pm 

 _Hello?_  

 _Sorry!_  

 _I dropped my phone._  

 _Yes! It’s still on! Tell when and we can eat._  

 _Perfect!_  

 _I’ll text you later. Frodo woke up and it’s a school night._  

 _Good night!_  

 _Good night, Bilbo._  

Thorin couldn’t stop looking at the messages with a huge smile on his face.  

He was going to have lunch with again and they just had a conversation through text. Thorin could really die now and be happy—well, maybe he should just wait for the lunch date and _then_  die—wait, no.  

Ugh! 

Either way, he was going to wake up tomorrow feeling like a new man.


End file.
